1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a hand-held package box and a developed plate thereof, and more particularly to a hand-held package box having a handle, and a developed plate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical product, such as a home appliance or a computer associated product, is packaged by a box before shipment to protect the electronic product and prevent any damage from being caused during the shipment. When the product is being packaged for the shipment, a plastic handle and a carton are usually provided. The carton covers the product to protect the product, and the plastic handle can be held by a hand.
However, the time for preparing the carton and the plastic handle has to be spent, and the time for assembling the carton and the plastic handle together also has to be wasted. This kind of design cannot reduce the number of elements, and cannot satisfy the requirement of green product design.